


a thief

by breakingthesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, Gen, Mild Language, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingthesky/pseuds/breakingthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run girl, run girl, run for your life." And so she does-- scared & alone & guilty.<br/>The life of a young hunter is never an easy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've been working on ideas and stories on this character for a long time now-- and I suppose releasing an ambigious opening ficlet would work just fine for it. Expect to see more! 
> 
> I do not own any of Supernatural, only my character.

_Run girl, run girl, run for your life._

 

A pair of feet pound mercilessly against the ground, carrying a small but agile body. That body carries the soul of one who has never been so frightened in her life. So she runs—

_That’s all she’s ever known._   
_**It’s in her blood to run instead of fight.** _

Skidding around the corner, she pauses for a moment to take a quiet but deep breath, as her heart beats out of time with the rest of the world. Sweat stains her face and neck, and mixes with the blood trickling from her lip. Pale orbs shoot towards the sky, praying—for once— that this will all just end. Just for today.

But she knows it will never end. _Once you get dragged into the life, there ain’t no crawling back out_ , she can hear a familiar voice reminding her.

Her feet pick back up again, heading down the alley as far into the darkness as she can possibly get. She feels the presence beside her, come to protect her, but she knows it’s wrong. She will **not** become like them, she swears, she is not the ~~monster~~ she has been claimed to be. But temptation rises in the face of danger. And the beast waits, oh so patiently...

_Get her._

The words echo through the alley. She runs, _runs_ , **_runs_** even faster.

Back into the light, she finds herself as she makes it out onto the street again. Luckily, just around here, there are people around. Just enough to fade into. Plus, they wouldn’t attack in a crowd. They know better. There are many of them and only one of her. Getting their cover blown isn’t worth that _bitch_ , they realize for the time being.

Inside her jacket she feels around, and grabs a hold onto the book. Better in her hands than in theirs, no doubt. Maybe one day she would have some use for it— but for now, it was best to keep the world more unaware of the hellish truths that lie just beneath their feet. Maybe by that day, she will be able to run into the fire instead of away.

But for now, the Thief keeps walking, clenching onto the leather-bound secret keeper, far off into the night.

Alone.


End file.
